


Sign Swapping (drabbles)

by Leticheecopae



Series: Drabble Sector [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dominance, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of homestuck drabbles with assorted characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Swapping (drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> The last three were written for Kimya on tumblr, the first three were also prompted with the idea that they all be done in dream bubbles. I hope you all enjoy, and again, sorry for any grammar or spelling issues.
> 
> Also, one prompted was used twice for Kimya because of the pairings she chose, and I couldn't help but do two versions of it.

**(Giant Robot, Stronger top Weaker)**

With Jake's dream self dead Dirk could no longer travel to prospit in secret to see him. No, instead he had to hunt down the slightly green bubble that would float around the night sky. Some day’s it was close, others not so much. Tonight Dirk had gotten lucky as his living body lay in his bed while his Derse self took off after the green orb.

As soon as he had touched it space shifted and he was in the jungle. Examining himself he found his limbs to be made out of metal, his mouth simply a seam in his face. He was also towering above the tree line. Below he felt something pierce his ankle, making him want to hiss if he still had the ability. Looking down he saw Jake, guns in hand and attacking him. 

Shoulders heaving in a soundless sigh he didn’t move while Jake shot at him, at least not until Jake pulled out some strange gun. He jerked when felt excruciating pain in his foot, forcing him to stumble back, trip on something, and then he was falling. It should have only taken seconds for him to touch the ground, but as he fell through the air he seemed to shrink, his blown off foot reforming on his metal body until quite suddenly he was on the ground. His lidless eyes stared upwards for a moment at the tree foliage that had been untouched when he fell through it. In seconds it was replaced with the barrel of a gun and a solid weight settled over his hips.

“I told you I would best you old chap. No matter what impressive size you would grow to.” Jake said, pressing the barrel against the center of Dirk’s forehead. Dirk couldn’t say anything as Jake shifted on top of him, and gave a grin. Jake blinked and the transition from metal to flesh was instantaneous. “Now,” Jake said, the change meaning nothing in the dream world. “I believe it’s time for me to claim my prize.” His gun was quickly holstered before he ducked down to press his mouth against Dirk’s now human lips. Dirk made a move to grip Jake only to have his hands forced to either side of his head. Jake said nothing as he kissed Dirk, only smiled against his mouth as his teeth nipped and strong hands pressed Dirk’s wrists into the ground. 

It only lasted a few moments, before Jake started to fade. The world around him became like smoke as Dirk desperately tried to keep Jake with him, hands darting up and through the hands that had previously pinned his. There was nothing he could do though, and in a few seconds the mouth that had been claiming his had disintegrated into nothing, the jungle was gone, and he was staring out into the stars. 

Sighing he laid above Derse, eyes scanning the skies, waiting to see when the green spark would wink back into existence.

**(Teddy bear, Rimming)**

Tavros pressed his face hard into the largest teddy bear, doing his best not to bite into the cloth of it. The doomed Dave licked a line over his backside, fingers in his nook and tongue lapping at his ass. 

Dave’s bubble had brushed against his who knew how long ago, but once the two had met Dave hadn’t left. Their bubbles had melded together, and even though he had been positive he bothered Dave, the human had stayed with him. At first it had been like having a moirail, someone to talk to and laugh with as he taught him to play fudispawn and Dave told him about the human version of Pupa pan.

After a time though Dave had started acting more and more flush towards Tavros. Holding him sometimes when he was down, letting him sit in Dave’s lap when they would remember up movies. Then Dave had kissed him one day. There had been no warning, no reason, the blonde had just leaned over and pressed his mouth to Tavros’. 

“W-would you, uh, do that again?” He had asked once his voice had started working correctly, forming actual words and not just little noises. Dave had gotten a slight smirk on his face, said nothing, and leaned back in.

Now Dave knew almost everything there was to know about Tavros’s body. How the scars on his thighs represented where the metals ones had been when he was living, how he enjoyed the way Dave would grab his horns when Tavros sucked on his strange human bulge, how the troll liked it when Dave used his tongue on him.

“D-Dave,” he stuttered out as the wet muscle slid into his ass, the fingers in his nook massaging as his bulge writhed beneath him . He had never heard of trolls doing such things, but Dave had taught him a lot about the strangeness of human pailing habits. “I’m gonna, I can’t,” the troll whimpered as that tongue thrust into him while the blondes fingers did the same. Both curled at the same time, forcing a cry from Tavros’s mouth as he came, genetic material spreading over a few of the less lucky stuffed animals.

Tavros sighed as Dave’s tongue slipped from him, giving one last lick to his backside. He released the death grip on the teddy bear and relaxed into the pile of stuffed animals as Dave moved.

“Do you have any idea just how amazing your ass is?” Dave asked as he slid up Tavros’s back, strange bulge pressing against his backside. Tavros said nothing, just moaned as Dave pressed inside.

 

**(Possesive, Thor)**

Gamzee held tight to the troll in his arms. He had been looking for so long, forcing himself into states of stupor just so he would fall asleep faster, even if it was potentially harmful. Now he had found him, sitting on some couch with a human wrapped around him. The television in the room had been playing a strange movie with a man swinging a hammer, lightning striking his foes. For a moment Gamzee had wished his clubs could do such things. 

Instead he had darted forwards, grabbed Tavros from the others arms, and held him close while pulling him away from the figure on the dream bubble couch. He glared between the others horns, daring the blonde to say anything as Tavros attempted to stutter something out. His hands went to hesitantly wrap around Gamzee’s waist as the blonde continued to simply look at them. 

“Gamzee, uh, this is,” Tavros had started before he cut him off. Jerking him back Gamzee kissed him hard. The blonde’s hands curled into fists at that, Tavros had made a strange sound, and Gamzee had just smiled into the kiss, watching the human with half lidded eyes. Tavros was his, he had been looking for him so long, and he wasn’t about to let some human take him away after he had finally found him.

 

**(Wet, Rope)**

“ED, I thwear to god I am going to tear you in half.” Sollux did he best to keep his head above the water, feet kicking hard. Sollux’s head throbbed from where he had no doubt been hit, a tight knot of pain at the base of his skull. He wasn’t sure how Eridan had gotten the drop on him. One moment he had been walking around the asteroid, the next he was in some sort of container. It was one of the larger ones that held some of the larger monsters, but the liquid seemed to be regular water if not a bit slicker in feeling. 

Eyes darting around he jerked at the rope wrapped around his wrists that were pulling his arms straight up and keeping his head above water. That didn’t mean he was going to stop panicking. Sollux was not one for the water, not when he could help it, and waking up mostly submerged was not something he enjoyed. He thrashed again and felt a current below him. Looking down he saw Eridan, grinning at him from beneath the water as he swam around him in circles. All of their clothing was missing, and Sollux swallowed hard as the sea dweller swam up to his thrashing legs. 

Sollux attempted to kick him a few times before ceasing, feeling drained as the movements jarred his shoulders. Eridan just smiled up at him, ear fins flicking strangely as his claws gripped at his hips, digging in slightly. Sollux groaned , doing his best not to react as he watched Eridan’s tongue come out to lap at his groin, coaxing out his bulge and nipping at his hips. The two mutated bulges slid out, one tangling around a clawed hand while the other danced with Eridan’s tongue. With frustrated groans and pants Sollux thrashed against the ropes while doing his best to try and focus enough to use his psionics, though every time he did there was a burning and fuzzy feeling on the back of his head where Eridan had hit him. So he realized that there would be no telekinetic’s to help him, though he still jerked now and again in feeble attempts to get away.

After a few more minutes though he finally gave in, going lax with his chin just barely above the water, Eridan’s mouth and hands going to work on his bulges. He hated it, how Eridan could make him feel so good, even when he just wanted to kill the bastard.

 

**(Desk, Handcuffs)**

It had been a stupid bet, a ridiculously stupid bet, and now here he was, failing horribly with Eridan grinning at him smugly.

“Do it with your hands behind your back huh? Wwell now I see that was a lie. Can’t even type a coherent wword can you sol.” Eridan said as he watched Sollux attempt to focus hard enough with his psionics to type in the string of code. His hands were cuffed behind his back, his chest pressed as close to his desk as he could.

“Shut up ED. I can’t conthentrate with your voithe in my head.” Sollux snarled a bit as sweat began to prickle on his brow. This was absolutely humiliating. He had done this so many times, why was it when Eridan showed up he suddenly couldn’t get his brain to tell the semi colon from a zero?

“Oh, am I throwin your amazin programmin skills off their game? I didn’t realize that my vvoice wwas that distractin.” And here it came, a self worth rant that if done on the correct day could rival one of Karkats. He could not take one of those rants. Not when his head was thrumming as he tried to do just one line, just one fucking line, of code. “You may as wwell just admit that-”

“ED,” Sollux said in warning.

“-wwhen it comes down to it you are really-”

“ED I thaid shut up.” A bit more forceful this time.

“-not the almighty king of the computer world that-”

Sollux let out a strangled growl before turning to the other troll and with a hard psionic tug brought Eridan over to the desk. It hit him right in the midsection as Sollux knocked his chair back with how quickly he stood. His hands strained in the cuffs as Eridan gasped. Red and blue flashed over the Orphaner’s descendant, holding him in place and keeping his mouth shut. 

“Quiet,” Sollux growled before turning back to the computer. With only the sound of Eridan grunting and attempting to yell at him from behind his own lips, Sollux was finally able to concentrate, even while keeping Eridan that way. In moments lines of code spread over the screen, and as they did Eridan began to calm down until he sat slumped over part of the desk in defeat.

“Tho, who’th the king of computerth?” Sollux asked as he released Eridan. The other didn’t say anything, just glared at him. “That’th what I thought. Now get thethe thingth off,” he rattled the cuffs. “If I remember correctly, it’th your turn to wear them.” Another silent glare and a few grumbles as Eridan brought out the key and undid the metal, only for Sollux to have him turned around and snapping the metal shut on thin wrists. “And it’th my turn to pick a challenge. Tho tell me ED, how well do you think you can uthe that mouth of yourth?”

“Fuck you Captor.” Eridan growled as he was pushed down to his knees, though there was almost no resistance to it. Sollux just grinned and reached for his zipper.

 

**(blindfold, defenseless)**

Eridan moaned as he felt the ghosting of something sharp against his skin. He would never admit it, at least not out loud, that this is what he liked the best. The days Sollux would trap him with his psionics, knock him out, and he would awake to a world made of black. Sollux never spoke when he was like this, made very little noise actually. Sometimes a stray moan or groan would slip from the honey blood, but besides that only a few clinks or shuffling noises would allow Eridan to know where he was. Even then it could be a trick, a sound created on the other side of the room using telekinesis while Sollux was on the opposite side, hands coming to touch and scratch at flesh to make Eridan whimper.

Currently though he knew just where Sollux was, felt his presence as the sharp tips of his claws traced over flesh and gills, tips dipping into sensitive areas and leaving the thinnest of welts. Eridan shuddered in pain when Sollux dug a claw into his side, drawing blood and making small spots of color show up behind the blind fold. A slight grown in the dark and then the claw was gone, the sound of lapping reaching Eridan’s ears.

Another shiver wracked him as he heard Sollux move again, heard cloth shift and fall to the floor. Moments later there were hands on his ankles, pushing his legs up to bend and spreading them out. Eridan swallowed hard as he waited for the first sudden thrust to rip through him, shivering in the darkness that surrounded his eyes.

**(desk, handcuffs)**

Karkat moaned low as he tugged at the metal around his wrists. They had been Sollux’s idea, since Karkat like it so much when he held the mutant bloods hands down with his psionics. Sollux had said they would let him be able to focus more on what he was doing while still feeding Karkat’s kink of having his hands immobile. Karkat shifted and felt something poke him in the side, making him growl as it distracted from the way Sollux’s hands felt on his hips and the tongue on his body.

“Why the fuck are we doing this on your desk again?” He growled and shifted to get away from what looked to be a stray pen. 

“Becauthe I don’t feel like getting thopor all over me right now.” Sollux muttered against Karkats thigh before licking a line around the base of his bulge. Karkat moaned as he tried to thrash his bulge, but the telekinetic light show around it kept it from moving at all.

“Well you could have at least fully cleaned the fucking thing off first.” Karkat snapped though it quickly became a moan as Sollux licked a line up his bulge.

“You want me to thtop and do that for ya?” Sollux asked and damn it did he sound smug. Karkat did his best to swallow a whimper as the honey blood began to pull back, a quick lap to the tip of his bulge making him jerk.

“NO, no,” he swallowed from his outburst as his hips bucked. “Just… For fuck sake Sollux just get me off.” And no he was not pleading damn it he was demanding. Sollux just let out a chuckle before returning to Karkat’s groin, hands stroking his hips and thighs as he stood between Karkat’s legs at the edge of the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want a prompt done, drop me a line either in the comments or at leticheecopae.tumblr.com


End file.
